Sonic the Hedgehog : Un monde sans fin
by MissDarkAndShadows
Summary: Une fiction qui parle d'un nouveau personnage qui essaye de retracer son passé. Mais également des personnages déjà existants qui réuniront tous les mondes de Sonic (Jeux, Séries, Comics, etc) Bref, une histoire sans fin. A vous de découvrir.
1. Prologue : Un mystérieux chat

**Prologue** : Un mystérieux chat.

P.o.V : _Global_

_**Angel Island, dans l'après-midi :**_

Angel Island est un petite île flottante dans les aires et qui regorge de mystère. Je pense, par exemple à ce phénomène : où l'eau provient-elle ? L'île possède une rivière alors que la seule source possible ne peut venir que de Hydro-city, ville située en-dessous de celle-ci. Comment l'eau fait pour monter.. Ou alors descendre ? Voilà, l'un des mystères.. Mais ne nous arrêtons pas à ce petit problème de physique !

Bref !

_Knuckles_ était paisiblement adossé à la _Master Emerald_, les yeux fermés, une brindille d'herbe dans la bouche, et un petit sourire au coin. Quand il était seul, et qu'il ne faisait « qu'un » avec la _Master Emerald_, l'échidné était sur un petit nuage. Après tout, il savait que s'il était là, les _Emerald _ne risquaient rien. Et puis, il n'y avait personne pour le déranger, pas même le hérisson bleu qu'il trouvait pathétique. Son sourire se baissa en pensant à lui. Il souffla un « _**Quel abruti... **_» entre ses lèvres en visualisant la tête de _Sonic_.

Pour lui, _Sonic _n'était que cause de problèmes. Partout où il passait, il ne faisait qu'attirer les ennuis. Comme si la responsabilité de gardien n'était pas assez dur, il devait en plus supporter les ennuis que posaient la tornade bleue. Même si le hérisson corrigeait la plupart du temps ses fautes, il était dur pour _Knuckles_ de supporter tout ça. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que l'échidné a horreur que l'on dit que _Sonic _et lui sont amis.

Pourtant...

Au fond, _Knuckles _est jaloux, même s'il ne le dit et ne le pense pas. Il envie _Sonic_, lui et la gloire qu'il a accumulée en sauvant _Moebius_. Pourtant, lui, _Knuckles_, était souvent présent pour épauler ce que l'on pourrait appeler son rival. Et sa gloire à lui ? Après tout, c'est lui qui garde le bien le plus précieux de la planète, soit les _Chaos_ et la _Master Emerald_. Bon, certes, plus d'une fois les « _bijoux _» lui ont échappés des mains pour arriver dans celles du mal..., mais il fait un gros travaille tout de même. « _**Ce ne sont que les bouffons rapides qui ont la gloire. Une preuve de plus avec Shadow. **_», pensait-il constamment, « _**La rapidité ? Ouais et alors ? C'est la force qui compte... **_». Il ouvrit ses yeux pour voir ses poings se serrer.

Il n'aimait pas les deux hérissons, du moins, c'est ce qu'il voulait faire croire. Il regarda le ciel en soupirant longuement. Et si... Pour une fois, c'était lui le héros de l'histoire ? Celui que l'on acclamerait et que l'on porterait. Rien qu'en visualisant la scène, un sourire d'espoir vint orner son visage.

Mais revenir à la réalité lui fit mal au cœur. Son rêve ne deviendra pas réalité... du moins, pas temps qu'il y aura _Sonic_.

Il se redressa et regarda le bas des escaliers. Il se mit dans ses pensés quelques instants. « _**En même temps, moi... je reste planté là, sans rien faire... pas étonnant... **_» pensa-t-il en secouant la tête. Mais il se dit aussi que heureusement il n'y avait personne pour le voir dans cet état. Déjà qu'il a du mal à accepter que _Sonic_ soit plus fort que lui, alors déprimer devant quelqu'un, ce serait perdre sa dignité, et croyez-le-ou-non, _Knuckles_ tient à sa dignité.

Il réfléchit de nouveaux quelques instants à ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours.

(#: Flash-Back ~ *

_**Il y a quelques jours à Métropolis, en fin de matinée.**_

Knuckles et Espio se promenaient dans la ville, dite « futuriste ». Ils ne se disaient rien le long du trajet, mais aimaient quand même passer du temps ensemble. Espio s'est lié d'amitié avec l'échidné depuis qu'il avait aider la team Chaotix dans leur première mission. Ça peut paraître étrange, mais Espio aime bien parler à Knuckles, et l'Echidna aime bien entendre les conversations de son « meilleur ami ». Qui aurait cru qu'un caméléon et un échidné s'entendrait à merveille ?

« **[…] aussi fort que les Chaos Emerald ! **» dit une voix qui se trouvait sur la droite.

Les deux amis se tournèrent en même temps vers la voix. Knuckles fronça les sourcils. Il avait beau penser que cela était impossible, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder quand même. Il s'agissait d'une télévision à vendre dans une vitrine. Les commerçants en mettent souvent en marche pour que les personnes puissent voir la qualité, dirons-nous « HD » de l'engin. Dans la boite à images, il y avait une journaliste lapine violette, un micro à la main.

« **[…] Aux alentours d'Angel Island, quelque chose aurait brillé comme les 7 Chaos Emerald ! Sauf que cette chose se trouvait de l'autre côté des originales ! **» s'exclama-t-elle

« **Pffft. **» souffla Knuckles, avec un regard blasé « **Viens Espio, on s'casse ! **»

(#: Fin du Flash-Back ~

Le gardien fronça les sourcils. Comment est-ce que quelque chose d'aussi fort que les 7 _Chaos Emerald _réunis peut-elle exister ? Mais ce _mythe_ l'intriguait même s'il n'y croyait pas. Il voulait, non, il se devait de faire sa recherche ! Après tout, ce qui a brillé est sur _Angel Island_, **son** île à lui.

Il se leva et remit ses dreadlocks en place d'un mouvement tête. Il marcha, se retournant une dernière fois pour voir la _Master Emerald_ avant de continuer son chemin.

Il passa une heure à fouiller tous les recoins de _Angel _Island sans rien trouver, l'île n'était, certes, pas très grande, mais il y avait tout de même plusieurs recoins où l'on pourrait mettre quelque chose. Il allait abandonner sa recherche lorsqu'il vit un éboulement de cailloux et de rochers de toutes tailles face à lui.

Il était étonné... il n'y a pourtant personne sur l'île à part lui et peut-être la team _Chaotix_, mais qui serait à leur QG... Comment se fait-il qu'il y aie un éboulement ? Il se précipita vers les rochers et cassa la plupart pour se faire un chemin. Il était énervé, personne ne peut venir ici sans sa permission. C'est **son** île et non un jardin publique.

A force de casser les cailloux, il vit une main en-dessous de ceux restants. De la colère, ses sentiments devinrent vite de l'inquiétude. Et si cette main venait de celui d'un cadavre ?

Il se précipita pour enlever le reste de décombres en douceur. Il finit par voir une fille étalée de son long. Il s'agissait d'un chat rouge. Elle avait une robe au haut violet orné d'un lacet et au bas noir, recouvrant de la dentelle blanche. Elle portait également un sert-tête, des chaussures et des manches aux avants-bras également noirs.

Knuckles s'agenouilla face à elle avant de mettre son index et son majeur sur le cou de la victime. Après quelques secondes, il soupira de soulagement en sentant le pouls du chat.

Il essaya de la réveiller en lui secouant l'épaule, en marmonnant des « **Hé ! Oh ! Réveille-toi ! **» en boucle, mais rien n'y fait... Le chat restait sans bouger. Elle avait des blessures un peu partout... Pas seulement à cause des cailloux et rochers, car elle avait de grandes plais également. Knuckles se frotta la tête.

« **Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça. **» dit-il a voix haute, l'air certain.

Malheureusement, son rôle de gardien l'empêchait de s'éloigner d'Angel Island. Surtout qu'il sent qu'en ce moment Robotnik prépare un mauvais coup, et il ne faut en aucun cas que ce savant fou aie les Chaos Emerald.

Il se mit à réfléchir quelques instants, visualisant des possibilités dans sa tête. Soit, il l'emmène à l'hôpital et il y a 65% de chances qu'Eggman arrive et prenne les émeraudes, non, c'était trop de risque, et si cela arrivait, il devra sûrement appeler Sonic pour qu'il l'aide à les récupérer. Visiblement, Knuckles n'est pas pour cette idée, et puis l'hôpital sûr Mobius coûtait cher.

Il soupira et songea qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Demander de l'aide... ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de Knuckles, ce sont les autres qui lui demandent de l'aide et non l'inverse. Il prit une petite tablette. Sur Moebius, presque personne téléphone, ils font surtout des vidéoconférences.

Il regarda dans ses contactes et il parcourut plus de trois fois les noms avec son index, mais visiblement, le choix était trop difficile pour notre échidné.Il y avait toujours un contre, et pas de pour.

Amy ? Non, elle va vite abandonner pour retrouver Sonic. Antoine ? Quand la victime va se réveiller, il risque de faire une crise cardiaque. Charmy ? Pour qu'il la barbouille de dessins tous plus moches que les autres, non. Bunnie ? Knuckles n'a pas l'air de lui faire confiance. Cream ? Pas assez responsable. Espio...

Il leva la tête et vit le QG des Chaotix. Car oui, Knuckles même ayant quitté les Chaotix, les a laissé vivre sur Angel Island. Il sourit et prit la victime dans ses bras avant de ne planer vers la petite cabane en bois et arrivé devant la porte, il entendit plusieurs sortes de bruits, notamment des bruits de vases qui se cassent. Les Chaotix ne s'ennuit jamais...

Knuckles prit une inspiration et toqua à la porte. Instinctivement, le bruit s'arrêta, il pouvait entendre des voix.

« **Qui c'est ? **» en demanda une

« **Aucune idée... **» répondit une autre

On pouvait à présent entendre des bruits de pas, et la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Julie-Su. Elle rougit en voyant le gardien, et se racla la gorge.

« **Salut Knuckles **» dit-elle en essayant de rester naturel « **Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi ? **»

Visiblement, la jeune fille n'avait pas vu le chat qui était dans les bras de l'échidné.

« **Il y a eu un éboulement... et ce chat se trouvait en dessous de rochers et de cailloux. C'était pour savoir si vous vouliez bien vous en occupez parce que moi je n'ai... **» fut coupé Knuckles

« **Pas le temps ? Ouais, je comprends. **» souffla-t-elle « **C'est toujours la même chose...**** Bon, ben, t'inquiète pas, on va bien s'occuper de cette fille. **»

« **Merci ! **» sourit le gardien en donnant le chat à Julie « **Au fait, Su... **»

« **Hm ? **»

« **Il faudrait qu'on se fasse un truc un jour. **»

Julie sourit et devint rouge.

« **Euh... ouais... **» répondit-elle en remontant sa mèche nerveusement

« **Je veux dire, avec les Chaotix... **» renchérit-il

« **Ouais pas de problème. Bon, retourne faire ton rôle, gardien. **»

Knuckles hocha la tête et s'en alla. Julie ferma la porte, et s'adossa à celle-ci en soupirant. Elle aimait Knuckles, mais c'était de plus en plus difficile de le voir, et puis avec Rouge qui lui tournait autour, cela ne facilitait pas les choses.

Elle regarda le chat qu'elle avait dans les bras et la posa sur le petit canapé. Le QG n'était pas très grand, et comportait trois pièces. La principale, où Julie était, avec un canapé, une table basse, une télévision et un téléphone. Une autre avec une salle de bain et des toilettes intégrés et une dernière avec des portes documents rangés sur des étagères et un frigo au cas où ils auraient faims. C'était justement dans cette pièce que les cinq autres se trouvaient.

« **LES GARS ! **» s'écria-t-elle pour qu'on puisse l'entendre

Les autres vinrent à la vitesse de la lumière dans la salle.

« **Pourquoi tu cris comme ça ? **» soupira Espio nonchalamment

« **Knuckles a trouvé cette fille, **» elle fit une pause en montrant la victime allongée sur le canapé « **sous des décombres de roches et de cailloux. On va devoir la surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. **»

« **Woah ! C'est comme une mission ! **» s'exclama Charmy

« **Moins dangereuse que celles qu'on a l'habitude de faire en plus ! **» renchérit Ray soulagé

Mighty fit un sourire en coin, tendit que Vector se grattait la tête avec son indexe.

« **Hum, c'est pas pour casser l'ambiance... **» fit le crocodile « **Mais vous êtes sûrs qu'elle est envie ? **»

« _**Knuckles ne nous demanderait de surveiller un cadavre, je pense. **_» répondit _Mighty_

« _**Bon, ben, on a plus qu'à attendre. **_» soupira _Julie-Su_

Les minutes passèrent lentement et étaient insupportable pour les _Chaotix_. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire des combats, et maintenant qu'ils doivent attendre, ils s'ennuient un peu.

Espio était assis par terre, les jambes croisées, les yeux fermés en train de méditer. Charmy s'était endormi sur une étagère au dessus du meuble télé. Vector et Ray était en train de jouer aux cartes au sol. Mighty, lui, était assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé, à moitié endormi, tendit que Julie était debout, contre le mur, les yeux dans ses pensées.

Quelqu'un gémit d'agacement.

« **C'est bon Charmy ! On a compris que tu t'ennuyais ! ! Mais ferme là ! **» s'énerva Su

Mais la petite abeille tomba et se fracassa sur le sol. Il se gratta la tête en s'asseyant. Tout le monde s'arrêta et regarda Charmy.

« **Tu vas bien ? **» demanda Espio

« **Oui... mais pourquoi tu me cris dessus Julie ? **» répondit l'abeille

« **Ce n'est pas toi qui vient de gémir ? **» demanda l'échidné

« **Non... **»

Ils se regardèrent tous mutuellement. Mais ils se tournèrent tous simultanément vers le canapé en voyant que la victime était en train de s'asseoir.

« **J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! **» s'exclama Mightyen regardant Vector « **Tu me dois un dîné ! Je t'avais dit qu'elle n'était pas morte ! **»

Le crocodile grogna face à sa défaite. Le chat mit sa main sur son front et regarda autour d'elle.

« **Je suis où ? **» demanda-t-elle

« **Bienvenue au QG de la team Chaotix ! **» l'accueillit Vector « **Tu en as de la chance, car rarement sont les personnes qui viennent ici ! **»

« **La team quoi ? **» répéta-t-elle

« **Chaotix ! **» insista le crocodile

« **Désolée... je ne connais pas. **»

« **QUOI ! **» s'écria Charmy en volant vers elle « **Tu ne connais pas l'agence d'espion la plus connu de Moebius ?! **»

« **Moebius ? Attendez... mais de quoi vous me parlez ? Argh, ma tête me fait si mal. **»

Les 6 Chaotix se rassemblèrent se concertèrent en rond.

« **C'est bien une Moebianne pourtant... **» dit Espio, les sourcils froncés

« **Elle en a peut-être juste l'air**. » répondit Julie

Ils se tournèrent vers le chat.

« **D'où viens-tu ? **» demanda l'échidné

Elle ne répondit pas, et semblait réfléchir.

« **Aaah ! Ne nous invente pas quelque chose ! **» s'énerva Su

« **Calme toi, Julie. Laisse moi faire. **» expliqua Mighty « **Tu peux nous donner ton nom ? **»

Toujours aucune réponse.

« **Est-ce... que... tu... nous... com...prends... quand... on... te... parle... **» demanda Charmy en faisant des pauses à toutes les syllabes

Mais il reçu une claque derrière la tête par Vector.

« **Elle nous parlait tout à l'heure ! **» s'énerva le crocodile

« **On se calme. **» dit Espio « **Je crois savoir... Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ? **»

Le chat secoua la tête.

« **C'est bien ce que je pensais. **» soupira le caméléon « **On a affaire à une amnésique. **»

« **Oh non ! J'en ai de mauvais souvenir avec Shadow... **» frissonna Charmy

« **Il ne manquait plus que ça. **» grogna Julie « **Ray, vas me chercher l'ordi' s'il te plaît. **»

« **Tout de suite ! **» sourit l'écureuil en partant dans l'autre pièce

Il en revint avec un ordinateur dans les bras et il le posa sur la table basse. Julie, Espio et Vector s'assirent et se réunirent autour de la machine. L'échidné l'ouvrit et plusieurs logiciels étaient sur le bureau. Elle en ouvrit un avec comme nom DetectFormulaire. Elle rapprocha l'ordinateur du chat et un scanner rouge vint détecter son visage. Vector prit ensuite l'ordinateur et le posa sur ses jambes.

« **Bon... **» dit-il « **D'après une reconnaissance faciale, tu t'appelles Carmen Wheiter the Cat... ça te dit quelque chose ? **»

« **Euh... vaguement. **» répondit-t-elle « **Mais ans le « the Cat »... **»

« **Carmen Wheiter, donc ? **» répéta Espio

« **Je pense, oui. **»

« **Tu ressembles comme un gant à la photo d'identité. Ça ne peut être que ça. **»

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il dit d'autre ? **» demanda Julie

« **Qu'elle est bien Moebianne et qu'elle a 14 ans. **» dit Vector « **Attendez une seconde ! Ben ça alors ! **»

« **Que se passe-t-il ? **» s'inquiéta Ray

« **On ne sait rien d'autre sur elle. Normalement, chaque année, quelque chose se rajoute dans notre formulaire. **»

« **Oui, et même quand ils ont rien à dire, ils disent un truc au pif. Comme quand Charmy s'est acheté une glace. **» ajouta Mighty

« **Alors, ça veut dire quoi ? **» s'inquiéta Carmen

« **C'est comme si tu n'avais pas de passé et que tu venais de naître à l'instant. **» lui expliqua Julie

« **Mais, c'est impossible ! **» s'exclama Ray

« **C'est ça qui est intriguant. **» soupira Vector

« **On peut mener une enquête ? Dites ! Dites ! **» s'excita Charmy

«**On devrait en parler à Knuckles... **» souffla Julie

« **Pourquoi ? **» demanda Mighty, Ray et Charmy en cœur

« **Bon, ce qu'on devait faire, c'était juste attendre qu'elle se réveille ! C'est plus notre affaire maintenant. **» s'énerva-t-elle de nouveau « **Alors, Carmen, ravie de t'avoir rencontrer, maintenant tu peux vivre ta vie. **»

« **Mais où je pourrai aller ? **» demanda-t-elle

« **Je te trouve injuste avec elle. **» répondit Mighty « **Viens Carmen, on va faire un petit tour de Moebius, peut-être que dehors, ça te rappellera quelque chose. **»

Le jeune chat hocha la tête.

« **Je viens ! **» s'exclama Ray

« **Moi aussi ! **» se rajouta Charmy

Ils sortirent eux quatre du QG, laissant les 3 autres à l'intérieur.

« **On va d'abord prévenir Knuckles qu'elle s'est réveillée. **» dit Mighty

Ils se mirent à marcher vers l'ancien EchidnaPolis.

« _**Au fait, je m'appelle Ray ! **_» sourit l'écureuil volant « _**Voici Charmy et Mighty. **_»

« _**Enchantée... **_» dit timidement le chat

« _**Désolé pour le caractère des autres... Mais ils sont plus grands que nous, du coups ils sont un peu plus méfiants. **_» soupira-t-il « _**Mais au fond, ils sont vraiment chouettes ! C'est dommage que tu sois amnésique... j'aimerais tellement te poser des questions. **_»

« _**Ray, fais attention à ce que tu dis. **_» lui dit gentiment _Mighty_

« _**Désolé... **_» répondit-il

« _**Ce n'est pas grave. Je pense que j'aurais fait pareil. **_» sourit le chat

« _**Hm... **_» réfléchit _Charmy _« _**Dis, tu ressens quoi ? Je veux dire... tu es amnésique et ça te fait quoi exactement ? **_»

« _**Eh bien... J'arrive à avoir des sentiments, je sais parler, je comprends les autres... c'est comme si une partie de ma vie s'était effacée sans pour autant que je sois morte... **_» répondit-elle

« _**D'enfer ! **_»sourit l'abeille

Ils arrivèrent vers le « _tombeau _» des émeraudes. _Knuckles_ regardait le ciel, les bras croisés près de la _Master Emerald_. Ils se mirent devant lui et l'échidné sourit.

« _**Je vois que tu t'es enfin réveillée. **_» dit-il en s'adressant à _Carmen_ « _**Mais dis moi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ? **_»

« _**Je ne sais pas... **_» répondit-elle

« _**Comment ça ? **_» commença à s'énerver _Knuckles_

« _**Elle est **__**amnésique.**___» lui chuchota _Mighty_

« _**Désolé... **_» s'en voulut le gardien « _**Tu ne sais plus rien du tout ? **_»

« _**Juste mon nom... et encore, ce n'est pas sûr... **_» dit-elle gênée

« _**Et comment crois-tu t'appeler ? **_»

« _**Carmen. Carmen Wheiter. Vous devez être Knuckles ? **_»

« _**Tutoie-moi. Et oui, c'est bien moi, Knuckles the Echidna. Je protège les Chaos Emerald. Elles renferment une grande puissance, et il ne faut pas qu'elle tombe entre les mains du mal. Ici, tu es sur Angel Island. **_»

« _**Qui se situe sur Moebius, notre planète. **_» renchérit _Charmy_

« _**D'accord. **_» répondit le chat

« _**Bon, on va lui faire visiter Moebius, tu viens ou pas Knuckles ? **_» demanda _Ray_

« _**Je suis occupé... je ne peux pas bouger. **_» répondit _Knuckles_

« _**Pourquoi Julie-Su ne peut pas te remplacer ? Je veux dire, elle fait partie de la lignée des Echidna, non ? **_» lui demanda _Charmy_

« _**Seuls les personnes ayant été formées peuvent avoir se rôle. **_»

« _**Pas cool. **_» soupira _Ray_ « _**Préviens nous quand tu auras de nouveau une vie normale alors. **_»

Ils s'en allèrent.


	2. Chapitre I :

**Chapitre I : Moebius et ses habitants.**

**P.o.V**. : Carmen Wheiter

Le vent faisait siffler mes oreilles. J'avais les yeux fermés et je me laissai emporter par cette douce mélodie. Ça peut paraître étrange, mais j'aime bien cette sensation... cette sensation d'exister.

On m'avait arrachée les souvenirs de ma vie. Je n'arrive pas à trouver quelque chose de bien là dedans. Si ça se trouve, j'étais heureuse... ou si ça se trouve, c'était un enfer sur Mobius (nda : un enfer sur Terre... un enfer sur Mobius.).

A vrai dire... je ne sais pas quoi ressentir quand je me remets à penser à ce qu'il m'est arrivée. Bon, certes, je ressens de la douleur car mon corps me fait horriblement mal. Mais je parle de sentiments intérieurs.

Cependant, je dois avouer éprouver de la reconnaissance. Ces trois personnes qui restent avec moi sans même me connaître, c'est fascinant.

Avec le caractère de chacun d'entre eux, j'essaye de visualiser ce que je devais être avant, mais tout me porte à croire que je n'étais pas comme eux. C'est comme-ci une force invisible me faisait croire que j'étais « méchante ».

Mais peut-être était-ce le cas ?

Je ne sais pas... J'ai juste des hypothèses et aucunes preuves. Peut-être que si je savais la vérité, je ne pourrai pas la supporter, mais par tous les moyens, je devais savoir !

« _**Carmen ? **_» m'interpella une voix située derrière moi

J'ouvris les yeux et vis l'océan étalé de tout son horizon qui n'en finissait pas. L'eau était d'un bleu ciel rayonnant. Voir un tel spectacle, ça réchauffe le cœur et vide l'esprit. On se sent tout de suite mieux.

Je me retournai et vis la petite abeille, qui me regardait avec un grand sourire niai sur le visage. Je ne l'ai jamais vu faire la tête depuis tout à l'heure. Même quand il a été obligé de me porter et de s'envoler pour que l'on quitte_ Angel Island_. D'ailleurs, vous savez qu'il s'agit réellement d'une île qui flotte dans les aires ?

« _**Tu sais, il y a d'autre endroit tout aussi magnifique à aller voir ! **_» m'expliqua-t-il « _**Cette plage n'est que quelques mètres sur cette planète. **_»

« _**Si cette plage est petite comparée à cette planète... **_» réfléchis-je à voix haute « _**Cela veut dire que nous, nous sommes infiniment petits sur Moebius... **_»

« _**C'est ça ! Mais ça a des avantages ! Grâce à ça, on a des millions de choses à faire ! **_»

« _**C'est sûr, mais la vie d'une personne n'affecte pas la planète. Du coup, que quelqu'un naisse ou que quelqu'un meurt, ça ne fait rien... comme mes souvenirs. **_»

L'abeille ne dit rien, et finit par arrêter de voler et de se poser sur terre. Son visage était crispé, sans aucuns sentiments. Il réléchit quelques secondes.

« _**Tu fais la dépressive ? **_» finit-il par demandé un sourcil haussé

Je ne dis rien et soupirai. Quelle bêta je fais. Je le connais à peine et je l'ennui avec mon raisonnement. Peut-être qu'avant, j'étais dépressive.

« _**Carmen... C'est pas parce que j'ai moins de 7 ans que je n'peux pas comprendre. Ça ne doit pas être facile ce que tu vis. Mais j'suis sûre qu'un jour tu retrouveras tes souvenirs et ce jour là... **_» il s'arrêta brutalement

« _**Ce jour là ? **_» répétai-je inquiète

« _**Au bon sang ! **_» s'exclama-t-il avec de gros yeux « _**Toutes les questions que j'aurais à te poser ! ! **_»

Je me mis à rire et il en fit autant. Je ne sais peut-être pas comment j'étais avant, mais une chose est sûre, c'est que j'aime les enfants. Peut-être que c'est ça dont je dois me préoccuper pour l'instant... Ce qu'actuellement j'aime parce que ça finira sûrement par rejeter ce que j'étais.

L'abeille s'envola et me prit la main.

« _**Mighty et Ray sont partis se manger une glace. On va les rejoindre ! **_»

Il volait à toute allure, me serrant la main pour ne pas que je le lâche, c'est à peine il était en train de me traîner dans le sable. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il a de l'énergie à revendre et n'est triste qu'un court instant.

Au loin, on voyait un stand roulant avec '' _ice cream_ '' marqué sur le parasol qui était lui même planter dans le sable. On pouvait y voir une queue assez longue.

Où nous étions tout à l'heure, il n'y avait personne. Cela faisait un véritablement changement.

Nous marchions sur le côté de la file. Je sentais tous les regards se poser sur moi. Il me dévisageaient comme si j'avais la fourrure multicolore, et que je n'avais pas d'yeux.

Nous rejoignîmes les deux autres qui étaient devant, en train de discuter.

Je dois avouer être mal à l'aise en présence des personnes.

« _**[…] ça craint pour Manic. **_» dit l'écureuil volant inquiet

« _**Ce n'est pas son style pourtant... Je suis sûr que quelqu'un veut lui faire un mauvais tour ! **_» lui répondit le tatou les sourcils froncés

« _**De quoi vous parlez ? **_» demanda l'abeille

« _**De Manic. **_» soufflèrent les deux en cœur

« _**Qu'est-ce qu'il a Manic ? **_»

« _**Il s'est mit tous les gars sur le dos... **_» expliqua _Mighty_

Je ne comprends pas vraiment de quoi, ni de qui ils parlent. Mais ça à l'aire d'être terrible, vu le regard qu'ils se lancent. C'est peut-être l'une des personnes dans leur agence d'espions.

« _**Vous parlez du hérisson vert ? **_» grogna une personne

On se retourna simultanément et vit un loup assez costaud bleu foncé. Il était grand aux yeux verts et portait des cicatrices sur le visage.

« _**Vous le connaissez ? **_» lui demanda _Charmy_

« _**Oh oui ! Et le jour où je vais revoir sa tête, je vais la presser comme du citron ! Cet enfoiré m'a fait casser avec ma petite amie ! ! **_» s'exclama-t-il les sourcils froncés

Il craqua ses doigts un à un et nous lançait un regard noir.

« _**Je vais me défouler sur vous. D'abord ses copains ! ! **_» reprit-il en nous regardant un par un

Je reculai, effrayée, les mains devant moi pour être sur mes gardes. Mais les trois autres étaient... restés sur place ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Ils vont se faire ratatiner !

« _**Je n'ai pas envie de me battre. **_» souffla _Mighty_ un regard blasé sur le visage « _**Et vous les gars ? **_»

« _**Non. **_» répondit nonchalamment l'écureuil

Le loup s'apprêtait à gifler _Charmy_ mais et il s'envola.

« _**On s'en va ! **_» ordonna _Mighty_ en prenant _Ray_ par la main

Ils s'en allèrent en courant, et l'abeille les suivit, me laissant seule face au loup. Mon cœur s'arrêta et ma respiration était plus rapide. Mais le loup bleu, se mit à courir après les trois autres. Je devais les suivre... je devais essayé de les protéger, car cette personne n'en fera qu'une bouchée.

Je me mis également à courir à la poursuite du loup, lui même à la poursuite de mes « guides ». Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait des personnes comme ça, qui s'énerve. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-il en colère ? Qu'est-ce que ce fameux _Manic_ a-t-il bien pu faire pour le mettre dans cet état ?

Nous étions à présent dans une ruelle avec plusieurs voitures volantes qui fonçaient à tout allure. Ça m'intriguait, mais je ne devais pas perdre ma cible de vu. De plus, il ne m'a toujours pas vu, une raison de plus pour continuer ma poursuite.

Mais une lueur rapide passa devant moi... Trop rapide pour être réel. Cette lueur esquivait tous les passants d'une seule fraction de seconde. J'étais abasourdie par cette chose. Je n'ai pas pu voir exactement la couleur, mais il me semblait qu'elle était noire...

Je regardai tous les côtés... Oh non. Où est-ce que le loup est passé ? J'ai été trop occupée avec cette lueur !

Reprends toi... ils ne doivent pas être loin ! Je me remis à courir tout droit avec espoir.

Mais un cri se fut entendre. Il s'agissait de celui d'une femme. Et tous les passants étaient terrifiés, plusieurs courraient en sens inverse de ma lancée. Ils fuyaient quelque chose...

Quelqu'un me bouscula et je perdis équilibre. Cette personne se retourna, et me tendit la main. Je la pris et en me relevant je vis qu'il s'agissait du loup de tout à l'heure. Nous nous regardâmes quelques instants...

« _**Petite, tu ne dois pas rester ici ! Il y a un énorme robot là bas ! **_» s'écria-t-il en s'en allant

Il ne m'a pas reconnu... Enfin, encore heureux, parce que sinon, j'étais dans le pétrin. Où sont les autres maintenant ? Et de quel robot me parlait-t-il ?

Des personnes n'arrêtaient pas de se pousser en criant. J'avais peur de ce qu'il pouvait se passer pas loin d'ici. Mais i ça se trouve, la _Team Chaotix_ est en danger, je devais les sauver. Après tout, ce sont les seules personnes que je connais.

Je courus, poussant malencontreusement les gens qui couraient dans l'autre sens. De loin, je pouvais voir une foule réunie autour de quelque chose, quelque chose que je n'arrivai pas à voir.

Cependant, j'entendais des personnes acclamé quelqu'un, du nom de _Notic_, ou non, il s'agirait plutôt de _Sonic_.

J'essayai de me faire un chemin à travers les personnes, et je vis un gigantesque robot. Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi énorme.

Je m'approchai d'avantage pour mieux voir, et je vis dans l'une des ses « mains », les trois _Chaotix_, serrés, presque écrasés, et dans l'autre un hérisson bleu qui essayait de se débattre.

Je devais faire quelque chose... mais quoi ? Je regardai autour de moi... et la seule chose que j'ai pu voir, c'était une planche de bois, laissé sur un lieu de travaux. Je la pris de mes deux mains avant de ne la lancer sur le robot.

Mais tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est de mettre la machine en colère. Il se retourna vers moi. Une voix, venant du robot se fit entendre :

« **Je vois que les Freedom Fighters ont un nouveau membre ! **»

« **Carmen ! Vas-t-en ! **» s'écria _Mighty_

« **Non, qu'elle reste ici pour voir le héros de tous mourir sous ses yeux ! **»

La voix se mit à faire un rire machiavélique, et le robot compressa de plus en plus les _Chaotix_ et le hérisson. Ils vont finir par étouffer !

J'entendais des gens se plaindre et gémir. Je me retournai et vis un hérisson noir aux piques relevés avec des mèches rouges. Il était en train de pousser tout le monde.

Il se mit à côté de moi et soupira.

« **Un pathétique robot, et toi tu ne sauves personnes, tu te fais capturer... **» dit-il nonchalamment

Je suivis son regard et il se pausa sur le hérisson bleu.

« **Tu pourrais peut-être nous aider ? **» hurla le prisonnier pour que l'on puisse l'entendre

« **Pourquoi le ferais-je ? **» lui répondit son interlocuteur toujours sans expressions

« **Parce qu'on est amis ! **»

« **Je ne suis pas ton ami. **»

« **Peut-être, mais on en a vécu des choses ensembles ! Il y a quand même un lien qui nous unis ! **»

« **Non. **»

Le hérisson noir se mit à réfléchir. Il souffla et finit par sauter haut... trop haut pour que ce soit réel ! Il se mit en boule et tourna sur lui même sas se décaler ! C'était inconcevable ! Il fonça aussi vite que possible sur le robot, mais celui-ci se protégea avec son bras. Le coup ne lui a rien fait...

Le hérisson noir se reposa sur le sol en serrant ses poings. On pouvait entendre un couinement venant de ses gants. Il devait se demander comment il allait se débrouiller.

« **Il faut le déstabiliser ! **» lui dis-je en montrant du doigt le ventre du robot

Les seuls trucs solides que ce robot possédait était ses avant-bras. Le hérisson se tourna vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

« **Tu veux que je fasse comment petit génie ? **» dit-il en grognant

Je hochai les épaules. Mais avant que je ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, le sol se mit à trembler et tout le monde, même le robot était sur le point de tomber.

Le hérisson profita de l'occasion pour refaire sa technique et il réussit à faire un trou au robot. Celui-ci lâcha les prisonniers, qui même s'ils étaient tombés de haut, ne s'étaient pas fais mal. La machine tomba laissant apparaître un hérisson vert avec qui était en train de faire de la batterie.

Quand il s'arrêta, le tremblement était fini... ? Comment était-ce possible ? Tout le monde acclama les deux personnes :

« **Shadow ! Manic ! Shadow ! Manic ! **»

Le hérisson vert... Il s'agit de _Manic _? Ça expliquerait pour tout le monde le fusille du regard. Le hérisson concerné s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Tendit que le hérisson bleu se rapprocha de celui nommé _Shadow_.

« **Merci vieux. **» sourit-il

« **Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. **» grogna le concerné

Concerné qui s'enfuit vite... moins vite que la lueur de tout à l'heure... Mais vite quand même ! Les _Chaotix_ arrivèrent vers moi.

« **Vous n'avez rien ? **» leur demandai-je

« **Non ! **» s'exclama _Charmy_ « **Tu sais, ça c'est notre quotidien ! **»

« **Qui es-tu ? **» demanda le hérisson qui avait finit d'observer _Shadow_ partir

« **Carmen... **» répondis-je timide

« **Enchanté ! Moi c'est Sonic. **» il leva son pouce et ferma un œil


	3. Chapitre II :

**Chapitre II : Manic et cette lueur intrigante.**

**P.o.V. : Global**

Après la défaite de _Robotnik_, car il s'agissait bel et bien de _Robotnik_, nos amis sont en route pour aller manger, accompagné de _Sonic_. Il y avait également _Tails_ que nos 5 personnes avaient croisés sur le chemin.

Visiblement, le renard à deux queues aimait bien parler avec _Carmen_. Il lui a raconté sa rencontre avec _Sonic_, sa passion des avions, ses projets pour plus tard, et tout pleins de choses sur lui.

Mais la question fatale arriva vite entre les lèvres de _Tails_ :

« **Et toi tu fais quoi le plus souvent ?** »

_Carmen_ ne savait pas quoi répondre... Est-ce qu'il était obligé de savoir qu'elle avait perdue la mémoire ? Mais d'un autre côté, si elle ne lui dit pas, il risque de lui poser beaucoup de questions.

« **Pour être franche...** » commença à répondre le chat en marquant une pause « **Je ne sais pas.** »

_Miles_ était surpris de cette réponse. Il en était de même pour _Sonic_, qui était devant eux et qui écoutait d'une oreille.

« **Elle est amnésique !** » la sauva _Charmy_ d'un ton enthousiaste

Les deux meilleurs amis n'en revenaient pas. Même si _Shadow_ a lui aussi été victime de l'amnésie, c'est toujours surprenant.

« **Je suis désolé...** » répondit _Tails_ en se frottant la nuque

« **Ce n'est pas grave !** » s'exclama le chat en souriant

Ils arrivèrent devant un _Fast-Food_, ils vendaient un peu de tout. Même des _Chili Hot-Dog_ pour le grand bonheur de la _tornade bleue_.

Ils commençaient à entrer, mais _Carmen_ resta sur le seuil de la porte.

« **Je n'ai pas de quoi payer...** » soupira-t-elle

« **C'est moi qui paye, ne t'en fais pas !** » sourit _Sonic_

« **Écoutez, vous êtes super gentils avec moi... Mais je ne veux pas être un poids pour vous. Je vais continuer mon chemin toute seule.** »

Elle s'en alla en faisant un signe de la main aux héros. Ils avaient la mine triste, mais ne voulait pas la retenir. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, c'est ce qu'il se disait. Même s'ils auraient préférés la soutenir d'avantage.

_Carmen_ se mit à marcher dans les rues de _Métropolis_. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher, et le chat avait le ventre qui criait famine, et aucun toit pour s'abriter.

C'est vrai qu'il est important de s'occuper de son présent, mais son passé la préoccupait de plus en plus, surtout quand elle était toute seule.

La lune remplaça vite le soleil, avec son royaume d'étoiles. C'était magnifique, mais ça ne suffisait pas à faire changer les idées de _Carmen_. Intérieurement, elle ne se sentait pas très bien... Ni même extérieurement avec ses blessures qu'elle avait sur le corps.

Elle pénétra rapidement dans les ruelles de _Mobotropolis_. Au paravant, il s'agissait de la plus grande ville de _Moebius_, mais quand elle a été transformé en _Robotropolis_, les personnes ce sont vite enfuis, laissant quelques habitants dans la misère y habiter.

Comment une ville qui était l'une des plus joyeuses de tout l'univers, à pu finir comme ça ? Simplement sous des décombres... ?

Mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'intriguer _Carmen_... Jusqu'à ce qu'il y est des personnes qui se mettent à hurler. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'aller vers le bruit et prêt d'un carrefour, il y avait deux personnes qui étaient en train de se battre.

L'une était un panda aux yeux verts et habillé d'un jeans troué et d'un T-Shirt noir avec un motif de moto dessus. Il avait une crête rouge sur la tête et des piercings à l'oreille gauche. (_ADN : Oui, c'est Pandunk_). Tendit que l'autre personne n'était autre que... _Manic_ !

Le panda l'avait plaqué contre le mur, sa main contre la gorge. Le hérisson essayait temps bien que mal de se débattre, mais le panda Punk était trop musclé pour qu'il puisse faire quoi que se soit.

« **Ça t'amuse de draguer ma petite amie ?!** » s'écria le panda, lançant quelques postillons sur _Manic_ « **Elle croit dur comme fer que tu l'aimes, bouffon ! Alors que pleins de gars m'ont dit que t'avais également fais des avances à leur copine !** »

« **J'y... suis pour rien...** » se défendit _Manic_ ayant du mal à respirer

« **Ne fais pas le con avec moi sale hérisson ! Ça ne peut être que toi !** »

Le batteur commençait à tourner de l'oeil par manque d'oxygène. Le panda allait tuer _Manic_.

Alors que le punk allait en finir avec le hérisson, un _BOOM_ se fit entendre, et le panda tomba à la renverse, laissant apparaître _Carmen_, un gros tuyau dans les mains.

_Manic_ était au sol, et reprenait petit à petit son souffle, mais sa vision était flou. Il leva la tête et vit une lumière blanche.

« **C'est à ça que ça ressemble le paradis ?** » fit-il à moitié évanouit

Mais le panda, qui était au sol, commençait à gémir... _Carmen_ sursauta et prit _Manic_ par le bras avant de le tirer vers elle et s'enfuir en courant.

Notre hérisson commença à y voir clair, mais dans sa tête tout était brouillé. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à courir ? Comment a-t-il survécu ? Et qui est ce chat qui lui tient la main.

Les deux s'arrêtèrent devant un grillage. Cul-de-sac.

« **Écoute...** » soupira _Manic_ « **La personne qui t'a fait des avances, ce n'est pas moi ! Lâche moi maintenant.** »

« **De quoi tu parles ?** » demanda le chat, les sourcils à moitié froncés

« **T'es pas l'une de ses filles que, sois-disant, j'aurais draguer ?** » demanda le hérisson, étonné

« **Ben euh, non.** » répondit Carmen

Manic souffla de soulagement et pris le chat dans ses bras.

« **Une personne normale !** » s'exclama-t-il en la serrant de plus en plus

« **Tu m'étouffes !** »

_Manic_ lâcha _Carmen_ gêné.

« **Désolé... c'est juste que depuis peu... les filles me courent après, en me disant que j'aurais commencé une relation avec elle.** » expliqua le batteur inquiet « **Et les garçons veulent ma peau car j'aurais tuer leur relation amoureuse ! Pourtant je n'ai...** »

« **Rien fait.** » le coupa _Carmen_ « **Je te crois... mais ce n'est pas du même avis de tout le monde.** »

Elle accentua ses mots en se tournant vers la droite. _Manic_ suivit son regard, et vit le panda plus qu'énervé. Il s'approcha lentement des deux personnes.

« **Qui est cette fille ?** » grogna le panda « **Encore une fille que t'as dragué, ou ta vraie petite amie ? J'avouerai que la deuxième solution, m'aurait permis de me venger en la tuant.** »

Il sortit un couteau de sa poche et avait les yeux rouges de colère.

« **Tu sais te battre ?** » demanda _Manic_ à _Carmen_

« **Non...** » répondit-elle effrayée

Le hérisson toucha le médaillon qu'il avait autour du cou.

« **Il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre !** » s'exclama-t-il avant qu'une batterie se plante devant lui

Il joua de l'instrument aussi fort et aussi rapidement que possible et le sol se mit à trembler, faisant une faille dans la rue. Mais le panda tenait encore le coup.

_Carmen_ essayait de garder l'équilibre, mais le panda arriva à grand pas vers elle. Il commençait à lever son couteau au dessus du chat, mais celle-ci perdit équilibre et tomba, esquivant un coup fatal.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Mais elle n'eut le temps de rien faire que la lueur de tout à l'heure passa devant eux, prenant le panda avec lui dans la foulée.

« **Sonic ?** » s'exclama _Manic_ avec de grands yeux

« **Shadow... ?** » renchérit _Carmen_

Les deux personnes étaient outrées par ce qu'il venait de se passer. _Manic_ croyait qu'il s'agissait de _Sonic_, tendit que _Carmen_ et persuadée que c'était Shadow. Maintenant, à savoir lequel des deux a raison.

Le hérisson, avait toutes les raisons de croire que cette lueur n'était autre que son frère. En réalité, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il la voit... Et bizarrement, à chaque fois qu'il l'aperçoit, c'est pour lui sauver la vie. Oui, pour le sortir de ces galères, il ne pouvait y avoir que _Sonic_. _Manic_ n'apprécie pas qu'il vienne le sauver de cette manière, car notre batteur veut à tout pris montrer sa valeur, mais chose perdue.

Il soupira longuement en regardant les étoiles. Mais son regard se porta sur _Carmen_ qui était restée plantée là, les sourcils froncés. Elle était en train de réfléchir. Elle repensa à la scène de tout à l'heure avec le robot et _Shadow_. Visiblement, le hérisson avait hésité à les sauver, alors que là, sans même réfléchir, il a surgit de nul part. Ses doutes pour le hérisson noir s'envolèrent rapidement.

« _**Au fait... ? **_» dit _Manic_ hésitant

_Carmen_ secoua sa tête et se tourna vers son interlocuteur en signe de réponse.

« _**C'est quoi ton nom ? **_» demanda-t-il se frottant l'arrière de son crâne, gêné

« _**Carmen. Carmen Wheiter ! **_» sourit-elle, à présent sûre d'elle

« _**Enchanté ! **_» _Manic_ lui rendit son sourire « _**Moi, c'est Manic. Batteur professionnel, frère de Sonic le super héros ! **_»

« _**Vantard**** également ? **_»

« _**Probablement ! **_»

Il rigola légèrement quelques instants. Mais il s'arrêta brutalement quand il retomba à la réalité.

Tous ces garçons qui veulent sa peau... Ce n'est pas normal. Il avait beau repassé ses journées en boucle, mais il ne trouva aucune scène où il « drague » une fille. Il devait trouver la source de son problème. Il ne voulait pas fuir pour toujours, en espérant que les choses changent sans rien faire. Et puis, ce n'était pas son style de rester sur le banc de touche.

« _**Je vais trouver ! **_» grogna-t-il à voix haute, les sourcils froncés

« _**Tu parles de la raison pour laquelle on t'en veut ? **_» détermina _Carmen_ au regard du hérisson

_Manic_ hocha la tête en prenant une inspiration.

« _**Je veux bien t'aider. **_» affirma le chat, sourire au coin

« _**Tu n'as pas d'autre chose à faire ? **_»

« _**Tu sais, je ne connais pratiquement personnes ici... et puis au point où j'en suis, je peux bien t'aider. **_»

« _**Merci Carmen. **_» répondit-il « _**Suis-moi ! **_»

Il courut et _Carmen _prit un instant de réflexion avant de le suivre. Après quelques minutes de footing, ils étaient devant une ancienne porte. La porte a été remplacé par deux, trois planches de bois. Il y avait une pancarte au dessus de celles-ci, avec inscrit dessus « _The brothers's Pizza _».

_Manic_ déplaça un bout d'une des planches, où il n'y avait pas de clou. Avec un mouvement de la main, il invita _Carmen_ à entrer et elle le fit. Le hérisson fit de même. Tout était sombre, jusqu'à ce que la lumière fut. (et ouais, moi aussi j'ai de la logique. éwé)

L'endroit était tout délabré. Il s'agissait d'une ancienne pizzeria. Le carrelage est rouge et blanc, avec de grosses tâches noires. Au fond, il y a un bar, aux couleurs vertes, blanches et rouges. Les murs étaient du bois marrons abîmés. Il y avait un diplôme penché, accroché. Il y avait également une estrade avec une batterie dessus.

« _**Ici, **_», _Manic_ prit la parole « _**C'est un peu comme mon refuge. Bon, ce n'est pas très beau et c'est sale, mais j'aime bien cet endroit. Et puis je suis tranquille pour faire quelques solos de batterie. **_»

_Carmen_ était bouche bée. Elle analysait chaque endroit au peigne fin.

« _**Je suis désolé, pour inviter des filles, ce n'est pas le... **_» il fit coupé

« _**Woah ! **_» s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire « _**Quelques couches de peintures, une nouvelle porte et des meubles... Cet endroit serait formidable ! **_»

« _**Tu trouves ? **_»

« _**Absolument ! **_»

_Manic _regarda _Carmen_ et se mit à sourire. Il s'assit sur l'estrade.

« _**Je n'ai jamais vécu dans la richesse... **_» soupira _Manic _qui avait subitement perdu son sourire « _**Cet endroit, c'est ma seule maison. **_»

« _**Je suis désolée... **_» répondit le chat gênée

« _**Non, c'est moi qui suit désolé ! Je ne devrais pas t'embêter avec mes histoires. Déjà tu veux bien m'aider avec mon « problème ». Tu habites où toi ? **_»

_Carmen_ se racla la gorge et baissa les yeux ainsi que la tête. Le hérisson plissa les yeux, essayant de décrypter ce qu'elle essayait de dire.

« _**Carmen ? **_» l'interpella-t-il

« _**Je ne sais pas. **_» répondit-elle simplement

« _**Comment ça ? **_» s'étonna _Manic_

« _**Je... Je ne sais plus rien en fait. **_»

« _**Ah... je suis désolé. Pourtant tu avais l'air sûre de toi tout à l'heure. **_»

« _**J'essayai de le paraître. Je ne sais que mon nom... et encore, si ça se trouve ce n'est pas ça. **_»

« _**Hm... écoute Carm's ! Je t'accompagnerai jusqu'à ce que tu te souviennes de ce que tu as vécu ! On se connaît à peine, mais je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre ! Je t'en fais la promesse ! **_»

Le chat rougit et sourit.

« _**Eh bien... je te fais la promesse de rester avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'on résous ton problème. **_»

_Manic_ se leva et serra la main de _Carmen_.

« _**Ça marche ! **_»

_**Mobotropolis**_

_Carmen_ et _Manic_ étaient réunis autour d'une feuille. Le chat avait un stylo dans les mains et le hérisson réfléchissait.

« _**On trouvera jamais pourquoi... **_» soupira _Manic_

« _**On a quand même des pistes ! **_» sourit _Carmen_ « _**La seule possibilité probable c'est que quelqu'un se fasse passé pour toi. **_»

« _**Je ne connais personne sur Moebius qui me ressemble. **_»

« _**Il doit bien y avoir une personne... **_»

« _**T'as déjà vu un hérisson vert avec les cheveux en pétard traîner les rues ? **_»

_Carmen_ ne dit rien et resta figé dans ses pensées...

« _**Je... désolé... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. **_» s'en voulut _Manic_

« _**Ce n'est pas grave... **_»

« _**Bon, on a que ça... Il suffit de trouver quelqu'un qui me ressemble. Mais avant, il faut que j'aille dire deux mots à mon frère. **_»

« _**Sonic ? **_»

« _**Dans le mille cousine ! **_»

Il partit téléphoner à son frère. _Carmen_ regarda la feuille perplexe avant de poser son regard sur le hérisson vert.

« _**Dis moi, tout bleu, tu pourrais genre... arrêter de me sauver la vie ? **_» demanda-t-il, téléphone à l'oreille avant quelques instants d'attente « **_Il y a moins d'une heure maintenant... […] Comment ça ce n'est pas toi ? […] En train de manger, tu dis ? […] Mais... […] Désolé... Ciao. _**»

Il raccrocha et se mit à réfléchir. Si ce n'est pas _Sonic_ qui est-ce alors ? Son 'invité' le regarda inquiète. La liste s'arrêtait à _Sonic_ et _Shadow_... Mais pourquoi est-ce que le hérisson ténébreux aurait sauvé la vie de _Manic_. D'ailleurs, on ne les a quasiment jamais vu ensemble... Il se devait de l'interroger.

Il se tourna vers _Carmen_ mais celle-ci se tenait le ventre et était pâle.

« _**Je vais te chercher à manger. **_» dit-il, commençant à s'en aller

« _**Je ne veux pas te déranger... **_»

« _**J'ai faim moi aussi, tu sais. **_»

Il fit un sourire et s'en alla. _Carmen_ n'avait eut le temps de rien dire... Elle restait assise sans rien faire.

Le batteur était à présent dehors. Il n'était pas loin de 22h, et les petites rues délabrées de _Mobotropolis_ étaient remplis de ce qu'on pourrait appeler des racailles. De base, cela ne faisait ni chaud ni froid à _Manic_. Il traînait même quelques fois avec eux. Mais là, c'était différent, et il était sur ses gardes en touchant la chaîne de son médaillon du bout des doigts.

Il sentait tous les regards se poser sur lui quand il marchait. Ce n'était pas des regards amicaux, ni de moqueries... surtout des regards de haines. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait faire autre chose que de regarder tous ces garçons qui faisaient au moins deux fois sa taille. Il y avait même des personnes armées de batte de base-ball cloutés.

« _**Vous voulez ma photo ?! **_» grogna _Manic_ en s'arrêtant

« _**Non ! Ta peau connard ! **_» s'exclama une voix venant de la foule

« _**Dites moi ce que je vous ai fait ? **_»

« _**Tu es devenu un court jupon... **_» dit un autre garçon calmement « _**Et tu te tapes toutes nos petites amies. Elles sont hypnotisés par toi et finissent par nous plaquer. **_»

« _**Ce n'est pas moi. Et puis, si c'était moi, vous n'auriez aucune preuve ! **_»

« _**Tu es la seule personne qui correspond à la description ! **_» s'énerva le premier en s'approchant de _Manic_

« _**Il y a peut-être une autre personne ! **_»

« _**Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! **_»

« _**C'est forcément une autre personne ! **_»

« _**C'est comme ça que tu te défends ? Tu es pathétique. **_» dit une voix en ricanant

Tout le monde sans exception se tourna vers la voix. Ils ne virent qu'une ombre maigre. Elle finit par foncer à travers tout le monde sauf _Manic_, mettant à terre tous les ennemis. Elle allait s'en aller mais...

« _**Dis moi qui tu es ! **_» s'écria _Manic_

« _**Je suis tes ennuis et ton héros en même temps. **_» répondit-il en s'en allant à toute vitesse

Le hérisson passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Qui cela pouvait bien être ? Sa voix lui était inconnue comme sa silhouette. Et le fait qu'il ne la pas vu augmente la difficulté.


	4. Chapitre III

**Chapitre III : Une alliance entre deux méchants**

** . **: _Ivo Robotnik_

Tous mes robots sont à chaque fois détruis ! Et ce n'est pas toujours à cause de ce maudit hérisson bleu ! _Shadow_ est maintenant lui aussi contre moi ! En plus de ça, toutes mes bases sont détruites...

Et moi ? Où est-ce que je me retrouve ? Au bord de la plage avec les ruines de mes _badniks_. Peut-être qu'au fond, je ne suis pas fait pour être méchant... et que je devrais faire quelque chose de plus constructif ? Après tout ne suis-je pas Dr _Robotnik _?

Oui, mais... J'ai un Q.I. de 300 ! Et dans ce cas, je devrais être assez puissant pour conquérir cette planète ! Mais... Mais ! Je suis assez puissant pour conquérir _Mobius _! Et même beaucoup plus !

Je me levai en levant les points.

« **_Eggman Land va voir le jour bientôt ! Je vous le jure ! _**» m'écriai-je

« **_Ahahah ! Ça me fait toujours rire de t'entendre dire ça. Tu n'as même pas eu une couronne une seule fois ! _**»

Je me tournai avant de chercher d'où venait cette voix.

« **_Mais... Tu me fais pitié toute graisse. Je vais t'aider. _**»

« **_Montre toi ! _**»

Je tournai le regard et tombait sur des lunettes de soleil rouge. Lui ?! Non ! Il mit ses lunettes sur son front en fermant les yeux et en rigolant.

« **_Tu as peut-être l'intelligence mais pas la force. Et puis, Shadow t'a abandonné non ? Pourquoi je ne prendrais pas sa place ? _**», proposa-t-il en ouvrant ses yeux

« **_Et tu crois que je vais être assez stupide pour tomber dans ton piège ? _**» m'exclamai-je « **_Scourge, je vois très bien tes intentions. _**»

« **_Mes intentions tu dis ? De toute façon avec ou sans ton aide, j'arriverai à mes fins... _**»

Son sourire se baissa. Il remit sa veste en place et commença à s'en aller, avant de se tourner à mis chemin vers moi.

« **_Je voulais juste t'éviter d'avoir un ennemi en plus, mais puisque tu le prends ainsi. _**»

Il n'a pas tord... Avoir un ennemi qui a le même but que moi... Et puis, _Scourge_ est puissant et aussi rapide que _Sonic_... Et quoi de mieux que son double pour le combattre ? Et s'il arrive à battre _Sonic_ il devrait réussir à battre les autres ! Je pourrais toujours lui envoyer des _Badniks_ en renfort au cas où...

Oui, je vais me servir de ce hérisson ! Et je finirais par découvrir ses faiblesses pour l'abattre quand je n'aurais plus besoin de lui !

« **_C'est d'accord Scourge. _**» souris-je

Il s'avança l'air satisfait.

« **_Il faudrait créer un pacte... Et pour cela tu devras me ramener les 7 Chaos Emerald. _**» finis-je par ajouté

« **_Facile. Maintenant que je sais où est situé Angel Island. _**» répondit-il en s'appuyant contre un arbre

« **_Et aussi la Master Emerald... _**» renchéris-je

« **_Cela va être plus compliqué... _**» il marqua une pause en mettant sa main sous son menton « **_Mais, ça marche. Je te rapporterai les huit émeraudes. Et puis... Locke n'est plus le gardien et Knuckles est facile à battre. Ça va le faire. Avant demain tu les auras ! _**»

Il partit comme une éclair. Je me frottais les mains et savourai ma chance. Sans rien faire j'aurais les Chaos Emerald en ma possession ! Je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait un jour et je sens déjà tout se pouvoir en ma possession. Cependant... Je devrais vérifier ce que le hérisson vert est en train de faire. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il me prenne pour un pigeon.

Je sortis une télécommande avec un seul bouton. Il était gros et prenait presque toute la place de la petite télécommande. J'appuyai dessus et mon siège à hélice se posa à mes pieds. Je montai dedans, mais j'étais compressé... Ah ! Je me demande quel abruti à rétrécit ce siège. Mais ce n'est pas grave... Je démarrai l'engin et volai en direction d'_Angel Island_.

Bizarrement, _Scourge_ n'était pas encore arrivé... Et voilà... Je me fais encore des films dans la tête pour rien ! J'en ai marre qu'on me roule, c'est toujours la même chose ! Je hais ces maudits hérissons ! Tous autant qu'ils sont ! Je vais y aller moi même !

Je me posai sur l'île et mis mon moyen de transport dans un lieu tranquille. Je m'approchai lentement, en me cachant derrière chaque arbre rencontré. Je vis le pilier des _Emerald_ mais malheureusement, il y avait également l'échidné qui surveillait. Forcément... Je m'approchai de plus en plus mais je finis par voir _Scourge_ dans les arbres... Qu'est-ce que ? Alors, il le fait vraiment !

Il s'approcha des émeraudes en sautant de branche en branche... Malheureusement le bruit fit retourné _Knuckles_. Mais avec le pelage vert de _Scourge_, il ne sait pas fait prendre. Hm... intéressent... si je créais des Badniks verts, il y aura de forte chance pour qu'ils ne se voient pas.

_Knuckles_ plissa les yeux et se tourna une nouvelle fois pour revenir comme il était. _Scourge_ en profita pour avancer mais plus rapidement que précédemment. Il fit un bon pour sauter sur _Knuckles _mais celui-ci le vit juste attend pour parer son coup. Il grogna les sourcils froncés.

« _**TOI ?! **_» hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces « _**ICI ?! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! **_»

« _**Je t'ai sous-estimé, Knux'... Je t'ai sous-estimé. **_» dit le hérisson

« _**Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Jamais tu n'auras les Chaos Emerald ! **_»

« _**Ne fais pas de conclusion trop hâtive échidné faible. **_»

**« **_**FAIBLE ?! **_»

_Knuckles_ se jeta sur _Scourge_, mais le hérisson l'esquiva et lui donna un croche patte...

_Knuckles_ était maintenant à terre tendit que _Scourge_ s'était assis sur son dos, une jambe croisée. En un seul coup, il a réussi à le mettre à terre.. et maintenant il le nargue ? Je pense qu'il est bien plus fort que je pensais.

« _**J'ai tellement de choix pour prendre ces émeraudes... **_» pensa-t-il à voix haute « _**La quelle est la meilleure à ton avis ? **_»

« _**Tu... NE LES AURAS JAMAIS ! **_» s'écria _Knuckles_ en se relevant brutalement

Ce fit autour de _Scourge_ de tomber au sol. _Knuckles_ lui prit le bras et l'envoya contre un arbre. Mais _Scourge_ se releva aussi tôt en prenant le temps de dépoussiérer soigneusement sa veste et de remettre ses lunettes en place.

« _**Tu sais... Il existe des médoc' contre la colère. C'est pas bon pour toi de t'énerver. **_» dit-il sur un ton très sérieux

« _**La ferme Scourge ! **_»

« _**Je voulais juste t'aider moi. Mais bon. Je vais t'expliquer en détail plusieurs possibilités... Premièrement, soit je fonce à toute vitesse vers les émeraudes et je fais un magnifique Chaos Control pour me téléporter avec elles et je gagne. Deuxièmement, je peux toujours arriver en Slow Motion devant toi, utilisé la puissance des émeraudes pour me transformer... te tuer et je gagne. Sinon... on peut toujours faire une course poursuite pendant que j'ai les émeraudes dans les bras et... je gagne. Toutes les autres possibilités reviennent au même : 'Je gagne'. **_»

_Knuckles_ serra ses poings et courut vers _Scourge_ en chargeant. Mais celui-ci l'esquiva en allant à peine sur le côté et l'échidné enfonça malencontreusement sa main dans l'arbre. Il ne réussit pas à l'enlever ce qui fit rire _Scourge_.

« _**Raaahhh ! Je ne veux pas perdre ! **_» s'écria _Knuckles_ en tirant de toutes ses forces

Mais se geste ne dégagea pas sa main, mais l'arbre lui même. Il s'en servit pour essayer de toucher _Scourge_, mais il sauta sur le tronc en regardant _Knuckles_ dans les yeux.

« _**Je gagne. **_»

Il fit un bond avant de faire un _spin dash_ sur _Knuckles_. Mais une boule bleue passa en dessous bloquant les deux attaques... Ils restèrent eux deux dans les aires quelques instants, sous les yeux éblouis de _Knuckles_. Je m'approchai discrètement et les deux boules s'arrêtèrent, se posant au sol... J'aurai du me douter ! Il s'agissait de _Sonic _! Bizarrement, il n'avait pas l'air de sourire comme à son habitude.

Je veux dire par là... que quand je me combats contre lui, il a toujours le mot pour rire et se moque toujours de moi... Mais face à _Scourge_... il ressent de la colère... Je ne pensais pas que mon ennemi juré pouvait être comme ça...

« _**J'aurais du me douter, fake que tu étais de retour. **_» soupira _Sonic_

Mais son estomac se mit à gargouiller et il détourna le regard...

« _**Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de digérer. **_» reprit-il

« _**Bleu, ça faisait un baille il me semble. Tu deviens quoi ? **_»

« _**N'essaye pas de sympathiser avec moi. Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? Pourquoi tu n'es plus en prison ?! **_»

« _**Je suis venue ici pour faire quoi ? Cette question stupide. Et quelqu'un a payé ma dette... D'ailleurs faut que j'aille remercier cette personne. **_»

« _**Sonic... **_» s'ajouta _Knuckles_ « _**Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. **_»

« _**Ce n'est pas ce que j'étais en train de voir, Knuckles. **_»

Une foulée de personne arriva vers les trois... Il s'agissait de _Vector_, _Espio_ et _Julie-Su_. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous avec de grands yeux. Le sourire de _Scourge_ tomba et il soupira.

« _**Et voilà que tout le monde se ramène. **_» dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel

Mais il fit rapidement un sourire en coin... Comme si une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

« _**C'est bizarre..., Knuckles **_» fit-il en faisant mine de réfléchir « _**Quand Locke était le gardien... Il arrivait très bien à protéger l'île tout seul. Et toi... Tu fais honte à ta lignée en ramenant, une... trois... quatre personnes. Tu déshonneurs ta famille.. **_»

_Knuckles_ réussit à sortir de son tronc, rouge de colère. Il fonça vers _Scourge_ et un duel au corps à corps arriva... Cependant... Au bout d'un moment, _Scourge_ me regarda et regarda ensuite les _Chaos Emerald_... Il m'aurait vu ? J'ai compris ! Il veut que j'aille voler les émeraudes pendant qu'il retient tout le monde.. Et puis les chaotix et _Sonic_ sont tellement à fond sur le combat.

Je me précipitai vers mon engin et le contrôla jusqu'au pilier. Je sortis une grosse pince et attrapa toutes les émeraudes. Malheureusement, ils se tournèrent tous vers moi. J'eus juste le temps de m'envoler et pendant que tout le monde s'énerva en me regardant, _Scourge_ en profita pour faire un bond assez haut pour atterrir sur mon véhicule.

Les autres essayèrent mais n'y arrivèrent pas. Nous nous en allâmes en direction de ma base. Scourge c'était assis sur le rebord de mon moyen de transport, tout souriant.

« _**Alors... Maintenant qu'on a récupéré les émeraudes. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ? **_» me demanda-t-il en prenant une _Chaos Emerald _dans la main

« _**Je ne sais pas... **_» soupirai-je

« _**QUOI ?! Attends attends ! Tu me fais prendre des risques juste pour des émeraudes sans savoir ce que tu vas faire avec ! **_»

« _**Des risques ? **_»

« _**Euh... hum.. Des risques... Je voulais dire par là, me faire perdre mon temps... Non, mais sérieux.. Des risques avec Knuckles et Sonic ? Laisse moi rire ! **_»

Il fit un rire nerveux en se grattant la tête.

Nous étions maintenant dans ma base située sur _Ocean Palace_. Ou plutôt dans... Elle était enfouit dans le sol, pour éviter que je me fasse repéré. J'étais assez mal à l'aise, car c'était l'une des premières fois que j'avais un 'invité', surtout que _Scourge_ ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher à tout... ou même poser des questions inutiles. Au fond il n'est pas si différent de _Sonic_... Ce qui ne m'arrange pas trop en fait.

Je mis les _Chaos Emerald_, dans des piliers que j'avais construit pour... Oui, je savais que ce moment aller venir. D'ailleurs, il y en a même un géant pour la _Master_... Je les ai maintenant en ma possession, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en les admirant... Je visualisait déjà _Eggman Land_, avec tout le monde sous mon pouvoir.

« _**C'était facile. **_» souris-je

« _**Facile ? **_» souffla _Scourge___« _**En même temps j'étais là. D'ailleurs, le pacte est conclu, non ? **_»

« _**Non. **_» répondis-je

« _**Qu-quoi ?! **_»

« _**Tu ne m'as pas ramené les Chaos Emerald. J'ai du les chercher pendant que tu faisais joujou avec tes amis. **_»

« _**Mais dites moi que je rêve ! Je t'ai demandé ça juste pour que ça aille plus vite ! J'aurais pu le faire sans ton aide ! **_»

Je soupirai et réfléchis... Si je l'énerve, il risque sûrement de me tuer. Je sais qu'il en est capable.

« _**Réponds juste à ma question... **_» finis-je par dire « _**Pourquoi m'aider ? **_»

« _**C'est évident. **_» sourit-il « _**Nous voulons la même chose, n'est-ce pas ? **_»

« _**Continue... **_»

« _**Nous voulons conquérir cette planète et mettre fins aux jours de Sonic ! **_»

« _**Scourge... Je ne veux pas tuer Sonic. **_»

Il me regarda d'un air étonné et interrogatif. Il secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils.

« _**Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu ne veux pas tuer ton ennemi juré ? **_»

« _**Non. Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ? **_»

« _**… Pourquoi te combattre contre lui dans ce cas ? **_»

« _**Pour le neutraliser. **_»

Il se tourna et me fit dos. Il croisa les bras et regarda sur le côté.

« _**Nous n'avons donc pas les mêmes butes... **_» dit-il avec un regard blasé

« _**Tu... Tu veux tuer Sonic ? **_» lui demandai-je inquiet

« _**Évidemment. Sans leur héros favori, tout le monde sera perdu. Et quoi de mieux que des personnes déboussolées pour commencer un empire ? **_»

« _**Je ne tuerai jamais personne pour créer mon empire ! **_» m'écriai-je énervé « _**Je veux qu'ils soient tous sous mes ordres ! Je ne veux pas de cadavre comme esclaves ! **_»

« _**Et comment comptes tu faire part de ta puissance sans ça ? Tu es vraiment nul Eggman ! **_»

« _**Dr Robotnik ! **_»

« _**Mais... Tu as bien tuer des petits animaux pour tes Badniks ? **_»

« _**Ils ne sont pas morts... S'ils auraient étés morts, ils ne me serviraient à rien. **_»

« _**Enfin bref ! Comment comptes-tu conquérir ce monde sans tué Sonic ? Il reviendra forcément à la charge et détruiras tout ton empire. **_»

« _**Je suis en train de créer un poison assez spécial. Il affaiblira la vitesse et la force de ce maudit hérisson. Il ne sera qu'une personne banale, et ne pourra rien faire. **_»

Je fis une courte pause avant de faire un de mes plus grands sourire.

« _**Et quel merveilleux hasard ! J'ai son portrait craché comme cobaye ! **_»

Il se tourna en serrant les points et les sourcils.

« _**Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement, Eggman ! **_» s'énerva-t-il

« _**Dr ROBOTNIK ! **_» m'exclamai-je avant de siffler

Une troupe de badniks arrivèrent et immobilisèrent _Scourge_.

« _**Mais pourquoi ?! **_» demanda-t-il

« _**Je sais très bien que tu allais me tuer une fois que tu en aurais finis avec moi. Je me suis donc débrouillé pour que ce sois moi qui n'est plus besoin de toi. **_»

Il essaya tant bien que mal à se débattre, mais il ne réussit pas. Je souris sournoisement.

« _**Emmenez le ! **_»


	5. Chapitre IV

**Chapitre IV : A la recherche de Robotnik.**

**P.o.V. **: Global

Ils étaient tous restés sur place, étonnés et énervés. _Robotnik _avait réussit à mettre la main sur les _Chaos_ et la _Master Emerald _! De plus, l'_Anti-Sonic_ est de retour. Ils ne savaient donc pas lequel des deux cas étaient pire. Mais une chose était sûre : « Ils devaient retrouvés les _Chaos Emerald _et neutralisé _Scourge_ avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. ».

Seul hic, nos personnes ne savaient pas où les deux ennemis pouvaient se cacher. _Knuckles_ était le plus énervé d'entre tous. En réalité, ce n'était peut-être pas de la colère mais de la douleur. Personnes ne lui avaient dit quelque chose de semblable à ce que _Scourge_ lui a dit. Il se devait à présent de prouver qu'il n'est pas la honte de sa lignée.

Les amis regardèrent le ciel en soupirant.

« **_Et maintenant ? _**» demanda _Vector_ en se grattant la nuque

« **_Je vais chercher les Emeralds. _**» dit _Knuckles_, commençant à partir

« **_Tu n'y vas pas tout seul, Knuckles ! _**» s'exclama _Sonic_

L'échidné se retourna vers le hérisson, énervé.

« **_Tu ne me crois pas capable de battre Robotnik ?! C'est ça ?! _**» hurla-t-il « **_J'avais oublié ! Monsieur et le héros de tous ! Et c'est à monsieur d'y aller ! Parce que forcément, monsieur ne sera plus considéré comme le protecteur sinon ! Mais c'est quoi ton problème Sonic ?! Quand ce n'est pas toi qui fonce sauver la planète, tu es tout de suite contre la personne qui y va à ta place ! _**»

« **_C'est bon ? T'as finis ton monologue ? _**» souffla la tornade en regardant le bout de ses doigts

« **_Arrêtez tous les deux ! _**» intervint _Julie-Su_

« **_Pas tant que je n'aurais pas de réponse ! _**»

« **_Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que Scourge est de la partie ? _**» soupira _Sonic_ « **_Knuckles, Eggman s'est lié avec Scourge... Un duo jusqu'à maintenant qui n'a jamais existé. On ne sait pas de quoi ils sont capables. Je fais ça pour éviter que tu laisses ta vie dans ce combat... _**»

« **_Ah ! Forcément ! Parce que toi tu ne vas pas y laisser ta vie ! Tu n'es pas invincible Sonic, contrairement à ce que tu penses. _**»

_Sonic_ plongea dans ses pensés l'air attristé. Il respira profondément et sourit avec un regard blasé.

« _**Moi, je suis imbattable. **_»

_Espio_ et _Vector_ retint _Knuckles_. Le gardien allait bondir sur _Sonic_ et l'égorger, mais les membres de la _Chaotix_ s'y sont prit à temps.

_Knuckles_ était fou de rage... Mais il avait quand même ses raisons. Il avait déballé ce qu'il ressentait et _Sonic_ a tout de suite remballé les paroles. Il se foutait royalement de ce que _Knuckles _lui a dit. Pourtant, il devait bien savoir qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

Cependant quelque chose toucha _Knuckles_ et il se calma en regardant _Sonic_. Le sourire qu'affichait son rival... Il n'était pas naturel. Comme si le héros cachait quelque chose. Non... ce n'était _Sonic_, ça ne pouvait pas être _Sonic _! Le sourire n'était pas moqueur comme à son habitude... Il s'agissait surtout d'un sourire bloqué. Oui, le sourire que l'on fait pour faire croire que l'on va bien. Et _Knuckles_ arrivait à voir ce genre de chose.

Pourquoi _Sonic_ se comportait bizarrement depuis tout à l'heure ? L'échidné ne pouvait pas croire qu'il s'agissait réellement de lui. Mais il n'arrivait pas a lui demandé ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« _**On va... On va les chercher tous ensembles... **_» soupira _Knuckles_

Les deux _Choatix _le lâchèrent.

« _**Et ton grand-père solitaire ? **_» demanda _Sonic_ étonné du changement aussi soudain

« _**Foutaise... **_» reprit le gardien « **_Et puis, même le plus fort à besoin... de temps en temps..., de l'aide de ses am... coéquipiers. _**»

« _**Knuckles. **_» sourit _Julie-Su_

« _**On attend quoi ? On a les biens les plus précieux à récupérer ! **_»

_Knuckles_ commença à courir mais...

« _**Et toi, tu sais elle est où la base d'Eggman ? **_» demanda la tornade bleue, avec un regard blasé

« _**Non... **_»

Il s'arrêta net et réfléchit. Comment allaient-ils retrouvés la base d'_Eggman_ ? Ils ne savaient pas du tout où elle pouvait se trouver.

« _**Comment allons-nous faire ? **_» demanda _Vector_

« _**Les emeralds vont finir par faire apparaître une lueur blanche dans le ciel... Il suffit de l'attendre... **_» expliqua _Sonic_

« _**Ça va être trop long ! **_» grogna le gardien

« _**Ouais, ben en attendant on a pas trop le choix. **_» reprit le hérisson en s'asseyant dans l'herbes

« _**Il a raison, Knuckles... On ne va pas s'éclater à faire le tour de Mobius pour rien. **_» enchérit _Espio_

L'échidné s'assit également en soupirant. Il savait qu'ils avaient raisons, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Le voilà à écouter son rival. Mais une nouvelle fois, _Knuckles_ trouvait _Sonic_ bizarre... Aucune réaction de sa part, juste un regard plongé dans le vide et les genoux serrés contre lui.

_Sonic_ n'allait pas bien, c'était sûr et certain. Serait-ce parce que la limite de la force du hérisson a été atteinte ? Qu'il sent la défaite dans sa bouche ? Oui... Cette défaite que tout le monde connaît, celle qui laisse un goût amer à la bouche et qu'on ne peut plus s'en débarrassé. Qui aurait pensé qu'un jour, _Sonic_ aurait été vaincu de l'intérieur ? Même la tornade ne pouvait pas y croire...

Les ondes négatives vinrent vite envahir les cœurs des hybrides. Et la question dans toutes les têtes restait la même : « _Et si on échoue ? _». On ne remarque et on ne peut pas savoir ce qu'ils pensent tous quand ils sont devant nous, mais quand on est dans leur esprit, cela n'est plus la même chose... Au fond, même les héros sont comme nous. Seulement personne ne s'en rend compte.

« _**Elles mettent combien de temps à faire une lueur puissante ? **_» finit par demander _Sonic_, afin de couper le silence pesant

«_**Ce n'est pas réellement en fonction du temps... **_» expliqua _Knuckles_ « _**C'est la distance qui les sépare qui émettent la puissance. **_»

« _**Pourtant elles étaient collées... Pourquoi est-ce qu'aucune lueur n'est apparu ? **_»

« _**Ce n'est pas instinctif... C'est pour ça que ça va être long. **_»

« _**Il n'y a aucun autre moyen ? **_» ajouta _Julie_

Le hérisson bleu se leva.

« _**Je vais les chercher. **_»

Il partit à la vitesse de la lumière.

Encore une fois, c'était _Sonic_ qu'allait réussir à récupérer les _Emerald_. Mais pour une fois, le gardien n'était pas énervé, au contraire, il se sentait en sécurité. Il savait que ça allait s'arranger. Il pouvait faire confiance à _Sonic_.

La tornade courrait sans savoir réellement où il allait. Il vérifiait tous les endroits sans réfléchir, les passants au peigne fin. Il devait absolument retrouvé _Eggman_ et _Scourge_ quoi qu'il arrive. Il ne sait pas leurs intentions, mais ça n'allait pas être tout rose.

De leur côté, _Eggman_ était au commande de sa base. Il avait toujours le même sourire sur le visage, stupide. Il était fier de son plan, et n'y voyait aucune faille. Il allait enfin pouvoir mettre ses plans à exécution.

Quand à son prisonnier, il était dans une cellule, attachée par les pieds au plafond et les mains menottées derrière son dos. Il s'était fait avoir, et cela le mettait en rogne. Ses lunettes glissèrent et atterrirent au sol faisant un bruit qui résonnait dans toute la pièce. Il avait les yeux fermés et se demandait comment il allait se tirer de là. Mais contrairement à _Sonic_, il était confiant. Il se disait qu'il allait trouver un moyen et une vengeance.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent de plus en plus vite, et _Sonic _ne vit toujours pas la base d'_Eggman_. Et les _Emeralds_ n'ont pas encore émit de signal.

Même si le point fort de _Sonic _est la vitesse, pour lui il n'allait pas assez vite. C'est comme si le temps était au ralenti, et que les minutes étaient comptées. Il avait une boule sur le cœur et serrait les dents. Personne ne pouvait le reconnaître... Ses sourcils étaient froncés et il arrivait à faire craquer ses gants tellement ils serrait ses poings.

Il se répétai en boucle dans sa tête qu'il allait y arriver. De toute façon, il était obligé d'y arriver, sinon personne ne pourra sauver _Mobius_ à sa place. Et si ça se trouve, _Eggman_ ne voulait pas que conquérir la planète... Si ça se trouve il voulait plus... Toujours plus. C'était même sûr et certain. _Sonic_ ne pouvait pas mettre la vie de milliers de personnes en danger. Mais à lui seul, cela risquait d'être compromis...

Il s'arrêta brutalement à _Great Forest_, devant un grand arbre. Il prit une inspiration. _Eggman_... _Scourge_... Sûrement _Metal Sonic_, et tout pleins de _Badniks. _Son cœur avait cessé de battre... Toutes ses personnes ont de fortes chance de le battre. Si ça se trouve, c'était ça le plan... Réunir tous les ennemis de _Sonic_ pour le battre. Pour en détruire une, cela était difficile, mais maintenant qu'il faut tous les détruire en même temps, ce n'est plus la même donne.

Il ne pouvait plus y arriver tout seul et surtout, il ne pouvait plus foncer la tête baissé sans réfléchir. Le mythe du hérisson légendaire s'éteignait petit à petit. Il soupira longuement en regardant le ciel. Le temps s'était arrêté avec comme seul chrono, le vent qui soufflait dans les feuilles des arbres. Ce n'était que le début d'un désastre... et cela ne pouvait plus être pire.

« _**Je ne peux pas échoué ! ! **_» s'écria-t-il à pleins poumons en remettant ses gants en place

Il fonça plus déterminé que jamais. Il était à présent confiant et se disait que tout allait bien se passer.


	6. Chapitre V

Désolée, désolée... Mais si je ne faisais pas un point de vue avec _Scourge_, j'allais péter un câble.

**Chapitre V : Chaque problème a sa solution.**

P.o.V. : _Scourge the Hedgehog_

C'est déprimant de se retrouver comme un cadavre dans une cellule salle. Et mon honneur ?! Non mais sérieux, je fais pitié là. Comment un hérisson aussi cool que moi peut se retrouver comme ça ? De toute façon, quand je réussirai à sortir d'ici, comment l'autre boule de bowling va souffrir.

Les chaînes me brûlaient aux chevilles et j'avais horriblement faim. Je ne pensais jamais dire ça un jour, mais j'aurais préféré rester en prison. Là-bas je pouvais piquer la nourriture des autres prisonniers et je n'étais pas attaché 24/24. Bref, faut que je trouve un moyen pour sortir d'ici. Je vais trouver, il faut juste me laisser du temps.

De toute façon, le temps n'est pas ce qu'il manque. Je ne vois pas ce que l'autre pourrait faire... Surtout qu'il a pas encore d'idée pour l'utilisation des _Chaos Emerald_. J'aurais du faire cavalier seul. Non mais sérieux, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire alliance avec lui ?

« _**Je crève la dalle ! **_» m'écriai-je à un robot de garde

« _**Robotnik a dit qu'il allait s'occuper de ça. Reste calme en attendant. **_» me répondit-il sans même se tourner

« _**Qu'il grouille son gros cul, que je puisse lui casser la gueule. **_»

Je regardai tous les recoins de la cellule... mais rien ne me vint à l'esprit. Je n'avais pas assez de puissance pour briser les chaînes... Je suis capable de tuer des gens mais pas de briser des chaînes ? Être cool ça à souvent des percutions bizarres.

Les minutes étaient atrocement longues, et les idées ne me vinrent pas à la tête. Cependant, j'entendis des bruits suspects à l'étage... Des bruits de pas, puis de coup. On pouvait sentir les vibrations mais on n'entendait rien. Je suis assez curieux tout de même, et je me demande ce qu'il se passe.

Mais bon, impossible d'aller voir avec la posture dans laquelle je me trouve... Bon. Je vais tenter quelque chose...

J'essayai de faire une flexion pour remettre ma tête à l'endroit. Je pris avec mes dents un boulon qui maintenait ma cheville gauche. Je tirai assez fort et après quelques secondes d'acharnement il se détacha. Je lâchai tout et je me retrouvai maintenant tenu par une cheville et l'autre jambe flottait dans les aires. OK... Une seconde fois. Je refis la même chose avec l'autre cheville mais quand je réussis, je tombai lamentablement sur le sol.

Le gardien n'avait rien entendu... En même temps, il dort. Non, mais si j'aurais inventé des robots, je n'aurais pas fait une fonction pour qu'ils dorment...

Je pris, avec ma bouche, une barrette de mes lunettes pour les prendre. J'essayai de me relever en me servant que de mes jambes. Ok.. Me voilà détaché mais toujours menotté enfermé dans cette cellule. Encore, la cellule n'est pas un problème...

Je m'approchai des barreaux et donnait un coup de pied renversé dedans. Une barre éclata et je passai à présent. J'avançai et vis que le robot n'était pas en train de dormir mais qu'il était complètement éteint... Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Je continuai à marcher afin d'emprunter les escaliers, mais j'entendis des voix et je m'arrêtai.

« _**Où sont-elles ?! Où est-il ?! Et quels sont vos intentions !? **_» s'écria une voix qui me semblait familière

Je longeai le mur et vis _Eggman_ à genou avec _Sonic_ en colère qui tenait son ennemi par le col. _Eggman _était évanouit... Comment a-t-il fait pour venir ici ? … Mais ça tourne à mon avantage en réalité.

Je fis un grand sourire. Mais je le laissai tomber en remontant mes sourcils l'air attristé. Je marchai en direction de _Robotnik_.

« _**Y'ai fait fe que tsu m'a dit fe faire. **_» essayai-je d'articuler, tout en tenant la barrette de mes lunettes dans ma bouche

« _**Te voilà ! **_» s'écria _Sonic_ en me regardant

Il lâcha la tête d'œuf et courut vers moi avant de me donner un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Mes lunettes volèrent et atterrirent sur le sol, une nouvelle fois. _Sonic_ me regarda avec les yeux noirs. Il me donna un coup de pied et j'étais par terre. Ok, _Scourge_... Reste zen... Ne foire pas ton plan.

« _**Sonic ! **_» m'écriai-je « _**Vas-t-en ! **_»

« _**Quoi ? **_» s'exclama-t-il ayant perdu sa colère avec une expression interrogative sur le visage

« _**C-C'est Robotnik... Il a créé une potion... Elle permet d'effacer les pouvoirs et les attributs que l'on a... Il l'a créé pour que tu sois une personne normale et que tu arrêtes de ruiner ses plans. **_»

« _**Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? **_»

Je me relevai et regardai le sol.

« _**Il... Il s'en est servi contre moi... Sonic... J'ai perdu ma force et ma vitesse... Je... Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose. **_» soupirai-je

« _**Scourge ? **_»

Il me regarda dans les yeux étonné. Je ne sais pas s'il me croit, car son expression est indécrivable.

« _**Je dis ça pour toi... Après, je comprends que tu ne me crois pas si je te dis que j'ai perdu ma force. **_»

« _**… Je te crois, Scourge. **_» dit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule

« _**Vraiment ? **_»

« _**T'aurais réussi à détruire ces menottes sinon. **_»

Il prit les dites menottes dans ses mains et réussit à les briser... Comment vous dire que... là je me sens con ?

« _**Où sont les Chaos Emerald ?! **_» demanda-t-il avec un regard sérieux

Ce que je déteste dans la vie, c'est qu'on a pleins de choix. J'ai horreur des choix... Là, je peux l'étrangler, le tuer et me casser avec les _Chaos_ _Emerald_. Où je peux toujours continuer de faire la comédie... Je vote pour la deuxième option. Je trouve ça marrant et puis, _Sonic_ et sur ses gardes alors...

Mais oui ! C'est ça le plan ! Faire copain copain avec les gentils pour pouvoir les tuer par derrière. Je m'épate des fois.

« _**Suis moi... **_» finis-je par dire en avançant vers les commandes de la base

Il me suivit et quand il vit les _Chaos Emerald_, ainsi que la_ Master_, il n'en revenait pas.

« _**Je... Merci. **_» dit-il visiblement gêné

Il mit les _Chaos_ _Emerald _sur la _Master Emerald_ avant de les toucher avec sa main.

« _**Chaos... **_»

« _**Attends ! **_» le coupais-je « _**Ne me laisse pas là... S'il te plaît... **_»

« _**Hein ? **_»

« _**Sonic... Je ne peux plus rien faire... Et Eggman va finir par me robotiser... **_»

Il réfléchit un long moment. Il finit par soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel :

« _**Prends tes lunettes et ramène toi. **_»

Je pris mes lunettes et les mis sur mon nez. Je m'avançai et il me prit le bras.

« _**Chaos Control ! **_» s'exclama-t-il

Nous nous téléportâmes jusqu'à _Angel Island_. _Knuckles_ était encore là et quand il me vit il fonça vers moi sans réfléchir avant de me donner un coup de point sur la joue... Il était assez fort et je dois avouer avoir eu assez mal. Je me frottai la joue en soupirant un vague :

« _**Je comprends. **_»

Mais à l'inverse de _Sonic_, cette remarque l'a encore plus énervé et il s'acharna sur moi... Des coups de poings, des coups de pieds, et même des coups de genoux. Je me laissai faire, ne rappliquant pas. Vu comme ça, je dois ressembler à un masochiste. Mais si je ne veux pas tout rater, je dois le laisser faire.

J'étais à présent au sol, allongé de tout mon long. Du sang s'échappait des ma bouche. Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir longtemps... Et dire qu'un coup de poing aurait réussi à le bloquer...

« _**Knuckles ! Arrête ça ! **_» s'exclama _Sonic_ en se mettant entre lui et moi

Dieu merci ! Pour une fois qu'il sert à quelque chose !

« _**Tu plaisantes ou quoi ?! Il le mérite ! Pousse toi de là ! **_» répondit _Knuckles_ en frappant dans le vide

« _**Je sais qu'il le mérite. Mais il ne peut plus rien faire de toute façon. C'est qu'un hérisson normal... **_»

« _**Comment ça ? Mais de quoi tu parles ! **_»

« _**Il a reçu une potion qui lui a effacé tous ses pouvoirs et sa force, Knuckles ! C'est pour ça qu'il ne peut rien faire contre toi... **_»

« _**Je m'en fou ! Il doit payer ! **_»

« _**Il a raison, Sonic... **_» soupirai-je

« _**Qu-quoi ?! Tu lui donnes raison ?! **_»

_Knuckles_ se frappa la tête et se tourna.

« _**Putain ! C'est le monde à l'envers aujourd'hui ! Sonic qu'a peur de perdre et Scourge qui s'avoue vaincu ! C'est une mauvaise blague, c'est ça ? Un putain de poisson d'avril ! Oui ! Ça ne peut être que ça ! **_»

Il fallait que je me retienne ! Je le devais ! Non mais sérieux, je serais en train de rigoler aux larmes si je ne me retenais pas ! Vous avez vu comment il a pété un câble ? C'est trop drôle !

« _**Tu sais quoi ? **_» reprit-il en s'adressant à _Sonic _« _**Tu fais ce que tu veux ! Tu veux le laisser envie ? Très bien. Il est à présent sous ta responsabilité et je ne veux pas vous voir, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, sur mon île ! DÉGAGEZ MAINTENANT ! **_»

_Sonic_ ne dit rien et s'en alla. Je me relevai.

« _**Désolé. **_» fis-je en m'en allant à mon tour

J'esquissai un sourire en marchant.


	7. Chapitre VI

**Chapitre VI : Un indice mouvant.**

P.o.V. : Global

_Manic _et _Carmen_ étaient en train de dormir. Le hérisson était assis à un coin, le dos contre un mur et la tête contre l'autre. Quand au chat, elle était assise sur un tabouret, la tête dans les bras sur le bar. Mais leur sommeil fut vite interrompu par l'effondrement de l'abri.

Ils sortirent vite à l'extérieur, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Mais ils ne parvinrent à voir que quelques ombres s'enfuir à toute allure. _Manic_ se retourna et vit son refuge détruit, on pouvait simplement voir un petit passage, celui par lequel ils se sont enfuit. Il baissa la tête et soupira.

« _**Il fallait s'en douter. **_» marmonna-t-il en voyant des explosifs pas loin

_Carmen_, elle, était secouée et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. À vrai dire, elle n'y voyait pas tout à fait bien, avec une vue brouillée par la lumière du soleil.

Tous deux ne savaient plus quoi faire et ils ne se dirent rien quelques instants.

Le batteur regarda autour de lui plusieurs fois.

« _**On a plus rien à faire ici... De toute façon ça va finir par être trop dangereux... **_» réfléchit-il en mettant sa main sous son menton « _**Mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à fuir... Tu en penses quoi Carmen ? **_»

Elle hocha simplement les épaules en signe de réponse avant de regarder le ciel. Il y eut un instant de silence qu'elle rompit vite.

« _**Il faut qu'on trouve un point de départ... Sans cela on ne trouvera jamais la cause et on n'arrêtera jamais ce qu'il t'arrive. **_»

« _**Je vais vite perdre espoir. **_» lui répondit _Manic_ en étirant ses bras « _**Je crois que je suis le premier à rencontrer ce problème et ce qui est encore plus sûr c'est que je serais le dernier. **_»

« _**On doit bien avoir un indice ! Remémore toi ces dernières journées. **_»

« _**Je ne vois rien d'anormal... Ah si ! Peut-être cette ombre... A chaque fois que je suis sur le point de me faire agresser, elle vient me sauver. **_»

« _**Elle sait peut-être des choses ! Il faut aller l'interroger ! **_»

« _**Facile à dire... Mais elle va aussi vite que mon frère. **_»

« _**Appelons ton frère alors ! **_»

« _**Pas bête. Il doit sûrement être en train de faire sa promenade du matin. Suis moi. **_»

Les deux marchèrent afin de trouver le hérisson bleu.

Le concerné avait particulièrement _Scourge_ a l'œil. Il regardait tous ses faits et gestes, les yeux plissés. Il n'était pas tout à fait convaincu de l'innocence de son « anti ».

Les deux hérissons étaient assis dans l'herbe près d'une falaise.

« _**A part me regarder ? T'as pas un truc à faire ? **_» demanda _Scourge_

« _**Je suis désolé, fake, mais je ne peux pas te faire confiance à cent pour cent. **_» lui répondit _Sonic_ en levant les yeux au ciel

L'anti-_Sonic _ne répondit pas. Ce qui étonna l'originel qui le regardait avec de gros yeux. Il s'attendait à une remarque mal placée ou à un coup de poing, mais rien. Son interlocuteur avec complètement laissé un long silence. Au fond, peut-être que _Knuckles_ avait raison... De toute façon, depuis peu, tout est étrange alors, il revint vite à la raison et plus rien ne l'étonna.

« _**Tu fais quoi de tes journées, toi ? **_» le questionna _Scourge_, coupant un silence pesant

« _**Bof, tu sais pas grand chose. **_» sourit _Sonic_ en cueillant une fleure

« _**Laisse moi deviner... Tu sauves le monde, tu cours, tu manges et tu dors. **_»

« _**Ouais, en gros c'est ça. **_»

« _**Tu es si stéréotypé Sonic. **_»

« _**Tu veux que je fasse quoi d'autre, t'es marrant... **_»

« _**Trouver un travail... trouver l'amour de ta vie... fonder une famille. Toutes ces petites choses que font les personnes normales. **_»

« _**Je n'ai que 15 ans. J'ai encore ma vie pour tout ça. **_»

« _**Oui mais après ? Tu vas encore fuir. Parce qu'au fond c'est ce que tu fais. **_»

« _**Ferme là. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils. **_»

_Scourge_ détourna le regard et souffla vaguement un « _Là, tu fuis aussi. _». Même si le héros l'a entendu, il n'a pas réagit et s'est contenté de fermer les yeux en s'allongeant.

Il n'avait pas besoin de reproche, surtout venant de _Scourge_. Et puis, il aimait bien comment il vivait, pourquoi devrait-il changé à cause d'une remarque ? _Sonic_ ouvrit lentement les yeux pour regarder les quelques nuages qu'il y avait dans le ciel. Sa vie, il l'aimait comme elle était. Elle n'était, certes, pas parfaite, mais son quotidien faisait qu'il s'y plaisait.

L'anti posa un regard discret sur _Sonic_. Pour lui, il n'avancera jamais à rien. Pas faute de l'avoir prévenu. Mais il secoua sa tête en pensant : « _Depuis quand je m'occupe de lui ? _». Peut-être que ça l'aidait dans sa feinte mais ça l'étonnait quand même. Cependant, le héros n'a pas pris ça pour un conseil, mais surtout pour un reproche. Au fond, cela n'avait servi à rien.

_Manic_ suivit de _Carmen_ arrivèrent vite derrière les deux hérissons. Mais le batteur s'arrêta net en voyant _Scourge_. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, mais il en avait entendu parler. Le chat s'arrêta derrière lui, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

« _**Y a quelqu'un qui t'attend, Sonic. **_» dit _Scourge_, sans même se tourner

Le héros fronça légèrement les sourcils et s'assit sur le côté pour voir qui se trouvait derrière. Mais il ne dit rien en voyant son frère paralysé. Mais ce qui étonna notre héros, c'était _Carmen_ qui était derrière lui. Elle ne disait rien non plus ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait.

Voyant que tout le monde était mal-à-l'aise, _Sonic_ se leva et se dépoussiéra.

« _**Tu as fait la rencontre de mon frère ? **_» sourit-il

« _**Oui... **_»

« _**Je l'ai rencontré alors que je me suis... J'ai eu un petit problème... **_» expliqua _Manic_ qui avait complètement oublié la présence de l'intrus

« _**Un petit problème ? Tu veux dire le problème courant de ce moment ? **_»

_Manic_ hocha la tête avant de la baisser totalement.

« _**C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on est là. **_» souffla-t-il « _**Le seul indice qu'on a, c'est cette ombre qui vient à chaque fois. Malheureusement elle va trop vite et... **_»

« _**Tu as besoin de mon aide pour la rattraper ? Ça peut se faire. Elle ressemble à quoi ? **_»

« _**Elle est assez fine... en fait... **_»

Il mima une silhouette approximatif.

« _**Et quand elle court elle laisse une lueur noire ! **_» rajouta _Carmen_

« _**Shadow. **_» dit simplement _Scourge_ qui ne s'était toujours pas retourné

« _**Ça m'étonnerait. **_»

« _**Et puis, ça peut parfaitement être toi Scourge. **_» dit _Sonic_ en fronçant les sourcils

« _**Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ton frère. **_» répondit-il en se retournant, avec un regard blasé

_Sonic_ hocha les épaules.

« _**De toute façon, tu ne cours plus vite n'est-ce pas ? **_»

Le héros essayait de faire craquer _Scourge_ afin de décerner le vrai du faux. Il devait être sûr.

« _**En plus... **_» grogna _Scourge_ en détournant le regard

« _**Je vais allé voir Shadow. **_» soupira le hérisson bleu « _**Gardez le à l'œil. **_»

_Sonic _partit comme une éclaire, sous le regard des trois autres.

« _**Mais Sonic ! Tu ne vas pas nous laisser tout seul avec... **_» se coupa nettement _Manic_ sa main tendu vers la main pour retenir _Sonic_

Mais trop tard.__


End file.
